


As Your Butler

by moony7year



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Butler, F/F, F/M, M/M, ereri, gay acceptation, levi x eren - Freeform, not too much smut, riren - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony7year/pseuds/moony7year
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger is Levi's new butler. Can Levi cope with his crush's inability to clean? Or will Eren's job and their relationship spiral downhill from Eren's procrastination?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Eren Jeager, I swear if you are not up in ten minutes I will come up there and wake you up forcefully!" My mom screamed at the top of her lungs . I groaned as I sat up. Why is she waking me up this early? Oh, right. I had an interview today.

I have been looking for a job since late September of last year. My mom had helped me, but I eventually found a small job as a butler at a pretty rich guy's house. He had posted an ad on the internet, and little ol' me needed a job, with an opportunity there just waiting for me. I suppose I am scared, but only a bit. I got this. I'm really charismatic and talk really good. I also ramble, which is what I'm doing now.

I walked up to my closet and looked inside. What to wear? I only had a navy blue polo, which was fairly new, and some other shirts which i doubt would be professional enough. Fuck this. 

I grabbed the polo and paired it with some khakis and the church shoes my mom had bought a week ago, I looked smashing. Well for someone who looked like shit after waking up at seven in the morning, courtesy of my mom. I ran my fingers through my hair and did my morning routine, before running downstairs to grab a bite. My mom scoffed as I shoved a poptart in my mouth. I gave her a look was if to say,'What?' She glared back at me before crabbing, "If you don't get going then you won't get the job." I snarled at her, and jumped out of the way before she could hit me with a frying pan. I smiled at her, before grabbing my keys off of the counter.

I have a pretty cool car, it's a Camaro painted black. Yep, that's my girl. I named it Charlotte, but don't tell Jean because hell knows I need him to be even more of an asshole. I hopped in my car, fiddle with the directions and took off. They guy who is giving me the interview lives in a giant mansion. That must be why he needs a butler. Oh, that's what I'm applying for, anyways. There was an opening for a maid, male or female, but this paid more. 

I pulled up onto the newly paved road that lead to the mansion. In the driveway were two smart cars, a Lamborghini, and a morticycle. I parked next to the Lamborghini, careful not to scratch the door when I opened the door. I walked out, closed the door, and walked up to the entrance. The mansion looked like pure sugar, it was so white. It was in the moraccan style house. Very big and open, with beautiful gardens. I could see a gardener working on a bush that seemed my age ( the guy, not the bush), maybe we'd be able to talk sometime.

I walked up to the giant door and rang the door. Inside, I could hear someone scrambling too the door, and the faint echo of the doorbell. A small maid, around my age, opened the door. She was very petite, with blond hair, and big, beautiful eyes. Maybe we could go out sometime.  
She lead me in. "I presume you are hear for an interview," she squeaked. "Master's room is down the hall first door on the left." I nodded to her to thank her and in acknowledgement. Right when I had walked up to the dark oak wood door, a voice called from inside, "Come in already. Are you just going to stand there all day?" I opened the door to see a short man with black short hair with an undercut sitting at a desk. He looked up was I closed the door.

I walked over to his desk and handed over my resume. He glared at me then smirked down at the paper before looking back up at me. I suddenly felt little and aware of every insecurity under his gaze. "Jaeger, is it?" He inquired. I nodded, and he smirked. He looked over me. I blushed, and a giant heatwave was sent to my downstairs partner. 'Fuck,' I thought. Not even my first day and my boss gave me a boner. He noticed my erection and looked up at me. Those piercing grey eyes caught my gaze, and the corners of his mouth twitched.

"You address me as Sir, Master, or Mister." He said.  
"You mean, I got the job?" I exclaimed.  
"Your résumé is excellent and you seem good enough, but one speck of dirt, one slip up, and your gone. That's a promise."  
My résumé? Fuck, what was he talking about? I have C's and D's, and the only job experience I had was working for McDonalds over the summer before I got fired for procrastination.

 

There was something more then what he said. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

I groaned as I walked out of the mansion. I actually have a job (yay!) but my boss is a total asshole. He gave me the felt-like-five-hours tour through his house, instructing me of every.single.thing I had to do. He also never EVER fucking smiles. I mean even the asshole Jean, the only person who I could count as a friend seeing how everyone hates me, smil. F all the time. '

  'What kind of human is he?' I thought as I pulled in to our driveway. I pulled out my keys from the car my parents got me when I got my license. I locked the doors, and walked up the stairs to our house. Our house is moderately small. It is two story, made of brick, and a bedroom for me, my adopted sister Mikasa, and my parents. My dad is a doctor, and both Mikasa and I , with us both being 19, are in college. And that's why I need a job. For college.

  "So, did you get the job?" my mom called groom the kitchen on my left. "Yeah. But the boss is a total as-, I mean is a total clean-freak." I called back, remembering my mom hates it when I cuss. I ran up the stairs and into my room, dropping my keys on the desk. I opened my computer, to see I had an email. I opened it up and it said "Congratulations! You got the job!" I smirked, not like Levi to be cheerful. Oh, sorry, MASTER. I sighed, and continued to read.

"Congratulations! You got the job! Please report tomorrow at Trost Mansion at 7 am." Seven am? Haha, they were crazy as fuck. "Remember your schedule is 7am-9pm, with a one hour lunch break, and Monday-Friday. Have a nice day! -Hange Zoe (Mistress Zoe)" Who is this Mistress Zoe? Is she his wife? He didn't seem like he had a wife. In fact, he seemed like he was checking me out. Maybe he's gay. Hopefully. He IS cute.

  No,Eren, no. Bad. He is like 35. Off limits. No. Just, no.

Dear God in Heaven please let him be gay

. I ploppd on my couch and turned on the TV. Yep, I have a TV in my room, be jealous. I turned on the TV too a movie they were showing, sometime called Phantom of the Opera. Hey the music is pretty, leave me alone! After watching that for a while, I went to sleep, only to be woken by a dream.

#####

_"So, you want to play with magic?"  he taunted, making the magic nice and long. He turned torard a figure in the darkess. "Come on out!" He called. The figure came  from leaning against the wall.  Wait, is that, LEVI?_

_"Tch, he'll do." the man who looked like Levi replyed, without faltering his emotions, too the man, thhe man who had been in too many of my  dreams for it to be normal. I moved in my seat, trying not to whimper. The taller man hissed at me to be quiet. Levi looked at me and then up_ _to t_ _he_ _other man. The man came towards me and lifted me from my bindings in the chair. He pushed me towards Levi, who caught me in his arms. His arms were warm, but i only got to enjoy the comfort for a short while before it was so crudely ripped  from me when he dumped me on the ground. He kicked at me to get up. I scurried and straightened my shirt. He grabbed a fist-ful of my hair and tugged me to a seperate room, in which was a bed._

_He pushed me on the bed while he stripped. He climbed on_ the _bed and whispered seducticely in my ear_

_"_ Time to have fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is my first fanficton, so the first chapter is kinda short. But bare with me and they will get longer. Eventually. Oh, yes Eren is gay, sorta bi-, and he is good with it, so there will not be any struggles. He just accepts it, and does not feel he needs to come out. (Just a heads up) Well thanks for reading, and I WILL update weekly, if not daily.


End file.
